NINJAloids
by CandyFiend
Summary: VOCAloids, UTAUloids, and a Voykaloid are all enrolled in a massive school that teaches the arts of stealth, precision, and jailbreaking. But the only thing is... none of them ever remember enrolling. Discontinued.
1. Yowane Haku

_Chapter One: Yowane Haku_

A bunch of the Vocaloids, a Voyakloid, a Boukaloid, and three UTAUloids are invited to a school… but the school is a city! Run by UTAUloid's Rook and Ted, the 'Loids go through rigorous training.

Haku: And rice wine… *drinks sake* CandyFiend doesn't... Hang on... *gulp* Ah... CandyFiend doesn't own Voykaloid, VOCALOID 2, or Utauloids. *gulp*

Side note: It's a kind of AUish story… none of the 'Loids have met unless they're depicted as siblings sometimes.

**|\(—)/|**-_—

I groaned, stiff muscles creaking back into place as I woke up with a massive headache. Right… alcohol. Maybe no sake before bed tonight… I slowly got out of bed, wincing as my dog, Sake, began to bark furiously. "Be quiet already, dog! I'll…" I threatened my dog all the way down the stairs. How very pathetic I am with a hangover.

Suddenly, two arms grabbed me roughly, and my head slammed against the narrow hallway. "Watch the head, baka!" I screamed. I remembered I was being abducted. "Uh… I mean… Help or something?" I yelled as he dragged me out my window. Sake was up here now, and it wasn't making it any easier for me.

I think it was trying to help the kidnapper. It sure wasn't helping me. The dude… I assume it's a guy… apparently got fed up with my griping about my headache, because he slammed my head against the wall -nearly breaking my head open- and then, while I was dazed, held up a tissue or something to my nose. Then I fell asleep… with another headache to greet me in the morning, I suppose.

**|\(—)/|**-_—

I was right. I felt really dumb right now, practically upside-down against the wall the kidnapper had shoved me against while I was passed out. A sizable bottle of my favorite drink -I dare you to guess what it is- leaned against the opposite wall. I unconsciously drooled, spit dribbling down my chin, and, upon righting myself, I sprinted towards it.

I downed the bottle quickly, the sticky, sharp smelling liquid plastered all over my face. I began to grow drowsy again. I noticed a small note on the bottle, and read it,

"If you're reading this, you fell for it. And you're taking another nap, courtesy of me. You're welcome in advance!

XD

-Rook"

I screamed at the ceiling, "I _HATE_ YOU, ROOK!" I swear I heard muffled laughing as the spiked drink took effect. How humiliating. Knocked out by the same pretentious kidnapping creep in the same day. At least I assume it was the same day.

The officials are going to SO get me out of here, I thought drowsily. Or I'll freaking kill myself…

**|\(—)/|**-_—

"Neh…" I muttered, opening my eyes AGAIN. I was in a different room. It was WAY nicer. It had a TV, a small straw cot, a wardrobe, a small window, and a refrigerator. I checked the refrigerator. Sake, chilled kayu, and onigiri littered the fridge, and a small bag of frozen pre-cooked eggs were in the corner.

I sniffed the food, trying to find any hint of a sleeping drug, but if there was any, it was well masked by the tangy smell of sake. I frowned. Who the Hell would want to kidnap me? I lived in a fairly small apartment, I had no friends due to my constant drinking, and my parents hardly know I exist. So it's not like they'll be looking for me.

So it was kind of pointless kidnapping me. I grabbed a bowl of kayu and a bottle of sake, and sat down by the corner to eat the breakfast I never had. I'd also grabbed an egg. It felt kind of rubbery, stretching out a bit before melting through my fingers onto the kayu. I began to eat, shoving handfuls of the somewhat bland rice porridge into my mouth, getting my hands messy with the egg I had drizzled into it. Delicious, but still bland. I poured some sake over it and continued eating. Much better.

**|\(—)/|**-_—

And that was the entrance exam from Haku's point of view. I am going to censor out any profanity, for I believe cussing is a bad habit. Please review to tell me what you think and if I should continue, or you can guess the obvious answer to Haku's question.

Haku: *hic* Review… uh… I don't feel so well… *hic*


	2. Jailbreak with Rin and Len!

Chapter Two: Jailbreak!

**Hi! I'm going to alternate between third and first person views. Anyways...**

**Neru: CandyFiend doesnt own VOCALOID, Phineas&Ferb, Voykaloid or... *The room darkens* UTAUloids...**

**Neru, they're not that bad...**

**Neru: There's a six-year-old crossdresser who carries a hundred-something tons of firearms... in his dress!**

**Yeah, but...**

**Neru: And Teto's a chimera, a freakin' chimera! Her little brother looks younger than her... *Rants about how creepy UTAUloids are***

**I though she was supposed to be bored... Enjoy!**

**(****_****|)****#**

Rin and Len lounged on the pile of pillows that had been distributed via the wall... somehow. They had just decided to go with it. "Hey Len, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Len just glanced at his twin long enough to shake his head yes. Rin yelled at a wall, "Oh great and powerful wall, please give us some entertainment!" Len smirked slightly. _Sometimes, it's better to just go with it..._ He thought. Soon enough, a tin shute appeared, and several hardcover books tumbled down from it.

Rin looked at them, her face ecstatic. She monkied up to the top of the book-tower, holding the shute down. It belched smoke as Rin peeked inside. "Ooh..." She said. "Len-Len, I found out how to escape! C'mon... Whee!" She climbed inside, her voice echoey and loud. Len climbed up the tower with a bit more dificulty, jumping into the shute, and tumbling over, headfirst. He wanted to scream in terror, but he figured that would just knock his teeth out when he landed.

"Gyah!" He screamed when he tumbled painfully out, spread-eagle on the grass. Rin was already exploring the park. A cute black dog carrying a bone trotted along, accompanied by a blond man who guarded the dog. "Good job!" The dog barked, making a sort of wheezing sound.

"That was the best laugh I'd had in _ages!_" The dog settled on it's stomach and said in it's humorous tone, "You should've seen Ted's face- ooh, that feels good!" The dog whined as Rin rubbed the dog's fur. "Hey puppy, what's your name?" The dog let out an unintelligible gurgling noise. "What...?" Len asked curiously. He turned to the blond man. "Quit it." Len said to the man.

A goofy smile spread across his face. "Quit what? Talking to you?" A small amount of distaste crept into his words. "No!" Len snarled. Something about him just aggravated Len. "Quit ventriloquating with that dog!"

""_That dog_" has a name, _Len Kagamine_." Snarled the dog. "This dog's name is Rook. I co-own this school, and I can expell you any time." The dog slowly morphed into a tall, black-haired man. "Don't talk." Rook shushed Len. "I already know I'm amazing." Len noticed the platform boots that Rook was wearing. "Are you short or something?" A vein pulsed on Rook's forehead. "I'M NOT SHORT! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I AM FAKING MY HEIGHT!" He yelled at Len. Rin was still petting the man's hair, stretching out to make the most of her height.

"This is my assistant, Rinto." He said calming down. Len asked quizzically, "Are you bipolar?" Rook smiled pleasantly. "No." He walked off, yelling, "Go wander around and find a room in one of the apartment buildings!" Len looked uncertainly at Rin, who was walking with Rook. Len glanced at Rinto. "I know an awesome place for karaoke...!" Rinto said in a singsong voice.

"Sure. Why not." Len said flatly, and walked off with Rinto.


	3. Hatsune Miku

Chapter 3: Hatsune Miku

**Gosh, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! Sorry for the short-ness of this story...**

**Rin: CandyFiend does not own anything...**

**Len: Except the plot.**

('_;)

I sat in the building, slowly nodding my head to the throb of the music. My best friend, Kaito, sat next to me, sucking on an ice cream bar that he'd saved from somewhere. "Well," Kaito said, finally talking. "This is possibly the weirdest experience we've ever had. Agreed?" I smiled. "Definitely." I said. "But, it's pretty cool, and everyone we've met has been really nice." Kaito nodded.

"Here we are!" A voice sang. "Last time you said that, we were waist-deep in trash." Another voice grumbled. "The map was upside down, you little brat!" The first voice yelled. "I find it hard to believe that." The second one sighed.

I noticed that I'd been clinging to Kaito while they'd been talking. He smiled cockily at me. I blushed and quickly relinquished my grip. "I didn't know you liked me THAT much, Miku." He joked. My blush deepened as I smacked him on the back of his head. "I don't!" I yelled at him.

The two voices had stopped arguing, I vaguely noticed. A tiny bell rang as the door opened. Me and Kaito turned quickly as two boys filed in. "Oh, so you were correct, Rinto." The younger boy smirked. "Why would you doubt me? I know this city like the back of my hand!" The man, Rinto, huffed. "…Who are they?" The boy asked, gesturing towards me and Kaito. I stood up defiantly, and said, "I'm Hatsune Miku. The idiot on the floor is Shion Kaito."

"Idiot? That's a little harsh, Miku-chan." He smirked. I glared.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The small boy inquired sheepishly. "NO!" I bellowed at him. He squeaked and hid behind Rinto. "Len, you'll be spending a lot of time with these people, so say hi." Len walked out from behind Rinto, regaining his composure. "I am Kagamine Len, and I apologize for my earlier question." I was still a little upset, and not just a little off balance, but looked like he was ten or something.

"It's alright, Len. I was just… a little upset at the time…" I apologized. Len nodded sheepishly. Kaito had gotten up off the floor and stood, almost protectively, by my side. I hadn't noticed until now, but he stood there a lot when other boy were around. He's not jealous… Is he?

I discarded the thought immediately. A song that I knew happened to start playing, a favorite duet of mine and Kaito's, Matroyshka. To take my mind off Kaito's behavior, I dragged him up to sing beside me. I pleaded with my eyes. He sighed, playfully ruffling my abundance of teal hair.

"One, two, three, four!" We shouted into the mic. The rest of the night we sang and had fun.

('_;)

**Ta-da! Miku/Kaito fluff. Hooray!**

**Miku: Please read and review!**

**Kaito: *Staring at Miku's hair***


End file.
